Stomach Problems
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: For the Phoenix Wright kink meme. Ema gets sick and Klavier tries to help her feel better. I own nothing. Please review if you enjoyed it!


**Stomach Promises  
**by LilyChan

Ema Skye hated her life at the moment - well, more than usual. The twenty-five year old brunette detective with a childish top knot on the top of her head groaned as she recalled how she ended up hugging the toilet bowl in front of her.

_It's all that entire damn prosecutor's fault!_ She thought as she placed her throbbing and heated head against the cool and steady toilet. _If he didn't drag me out in the rain... about Lana... Lana... where are you?_

"Ema!" she thought she heard as she closed her eyes momentarily. She thought she saw the aforementioned prosecutor's mud-covered boots on her carpet. Figuring it was just a delusion - because logically, he wouldn't set foot in her clean apartment in those boots after all - Ema closed her eyes. She suddenly felt so comfortable and light and the toilet was so cool... And there was water in her dream...

When she came to, she found herself under her sheets, blankets and the quilt her sister, Lana, made for her one Christmas.

"Mmm," she moaned silently as she tried to recollect on what happened to her and wondered how she made it to her room.

"Mein Fraulein," said an accent-heavy, but very familiar, voice. "You had your head in the toilet water when I came here to check on you. My dear, you should really remember to lock your door. If I were de Killer, or someone equally dangerous - why! It would be very dreadful! It would be hard to find another forensic detective as competent as you are!"

The brunette turned and saw a man with either a light purple or dark pink coat while he wore sunglasses that covered his eyes just enough that he could see over them. Ema wondered why this idiot would wear sunglasses at night. (_So no one could switch blades on him?_ Ema idly thought.) The man's blond hair rested on his shoulder, though it did seem long, and it seemed it was twisted in a way that it could be seen as stylish. His pants seemed to be leather-like but Ema could care less on what it was made out of - she just knew she saw it somewhere before and it still irritated her all the same. Then there was those boots - black, purely for style, not comfort, and covered in mud.

_Mud?_ Ema thought. _Only one asshole would track mud in my apartment just to piss me off._

Before she could yell out, her head started to throb again and she grabbed her head as she groaned, hoping whoever it was, they were kind enough to make the pain go away. However, she just somehow knew they wouldn't.

"Klavier!" she shouted finally. Slowly but surely, her headache subsided as the blond man just sat and watched her writhe in pain. Ema couldn't take too kindly to that. "Klavier, don't just sit there! Do something!"

As soon as the pain finally did dull away, Ema stayed in her position, which had her staring at the source of her problems.

"Miss Skye, I'm not sure if you remember - not unless this bug of yours impaired your short term memory, ja? Anyway, I knocked on your door several times when you didn't return my calls. Your door was unlocked so I walked in and saw you hugging your toilet with your face in. After realizing what sort of position you were, I scooped you from your watery death and saved you to where you are now."

Ema groaned quietly as Klavier Gavin explained the situation he apparently faced. She hated herself just a little bit more after that. How could have she placed her head in the toilet water? In front of her boss, no less!

"Klavier," she said finally. The German was about to open his mouth again when Ema continued. "You talk too much."

She heard him chuckle. It was almost melodious but Ema figured he perfected that technique when he was a Gavineer. "I wasn't the one who was hugging the toilet all night."

The brunette sat straight up, clearly annoyed at the comment, even though the pain in her head came back sharper and harder.

"I wonder whose fault that was!" she said loudly, her voice was hoarse from earlier. "If you didn't literally drag me out into the rain and made me wait that long - logically, of course I would get sick! Especially since that damn bug was going around anyway! And you should already know by now how susceptible I am to diseases like that!"

"Someone with that knowledge should have, how do you say, prepared for such events, mein Fraulein."

Ema forced herself to muster up the strength to grab a pillow and threw it at the smug prosecutor.

He laughed playfully as he brought the pink frilly pillow down from his face.

"Oh my. Have I touched a nerve?" Klavier could just hear her annoyance grow from within the sick woman. Ema really wanted to say something back but she didn't want him to know the truth.

It was true. He did hit a nerve.

_He's such a heartless bastard._ she thought. _In retrospect, Klavier doesn't really know about what happened to me after that accident with my parents. Poor Lana. I can't imagine what she felt back then..._

"Miss Skye?" Klavier suddenly said. When he realized Ema stopped paying attention to him, he asked her if she was okay in German. The detective glanced at him and gave him a confused look. "Ah, I'm sorry. My brother, when we were young, was often sick back in dear Germany."

Ema just shifted her gaze when she realized there was rain dropping outside. Involuntarily, she shivered as thunder started to rumble and the shivers continued to grow as she saw some lightning flash. She didn't realize when she held her blankets tighter.

"H-how often was he sick?" she whispered, trying to keep her old fear at bay.

Without missing a beat, Klavier continued. "Not as often as you but my mother nearly had a stroke when she found out he wanted to come to school in America."

Ema nodded but shivered more and more whenever lightning flashed but it didn't make her feel any better that the last person she wanted there on earth was, in fact, there to watch her like this: an illogical fear of lightning and thunder. An illogical fear stemming from an illogical case. Although one could argue that it is logical to be afraid of lightning because it could strike at you. But the facts remain that men were six times as more likely than women to be struck. Still, that didn't settle her at all. Not when Klavier sat there with his gaze. Even though her stomach was empty, it didn't stop that nauseous turn at all.

_I thought I was passed this,_ Ema thought more. Usually, she wouldn't have such a strong reaction to lightning storms like this sing the beginnings of the Joe Darke trial and the aftermath. _Maybe it's because I'm not feeling well. Normally, I would be reading or studying even though I'm still afraid of the storms._

"Miss Skye? Are you all right? I'm not used to your silence." Klavier suddenly said again. Ema slightly jumped at the sound of his voice. She glanced at him and felt something familiar trickle down her cheeks. His tanned face with a bright and gleaming smile before dropped to an expression that also looked familiar - worry. "Miss Skye, why are you crying?"

_What?_ She wanted to say but her mouth couldn't move. Klavier reached over with a seemingly old fashioned handkerchief and wiped her tears away. Outside, there was another flash of lightning and the scared detective, not only flinched, but closed her eyes. For a moment, it seemed that Klavier glowed but not as ominous as that infamous scene that's still etched in her mind. She continued to clutch her blanket though her strength was quickly running out.

"My dear, why are you crying?" Klavier whispered his question again. "Such a beautiful face shouldn't scrunch up in fear or be covered with tears. Tell me what the matter is."

Finally, she had the strength to speak.

"C-can it, Klavier," she said. She still visibly shook but yet she couldn't help but feel comforted. "I am not a groupie! Don't say those things to me! Don't say things you don't mean!"

Klavier seemed surprised at first but gave her a smile that was also familiar - gentle. Ema was not used to these weird expressions from Klavier, especially, so she pushed him away as hard as she could. The blond man only moved slightly but he still carried the gentle smile on his face.

"Why shouldn't I? It's true."

"Don't say that if you feel sorry for me! I hate it when people pity me! Especially you!"

Klavier had to raise an eyebrow at the comment. "What makes my opinion of you so different than say, Herr Forehead's opinion?" Obviously referring to the new upcoming defense attorney, Apollo Justice.

The detective growled as the fear slowly left her, instead, she felt annoyance. "It's because you're my boss! Logically, a subordinate wouldn't want to look weak in front of her boss! If they are weak, then the boss wouldn't have much use for them!"

"But what if she's clearly bothered by something? Such as something that's currently a concern?"

"Such as what?" Ema coughed.

"Her health, for instance."

"As an independent woman, this subordinate can take care of herself!" Klavier sat back down on the bed and edged himself closer to her again. Ema pushed, or tried to, him away with her feet.

"Ahh, but the problem is that this subordinate had accused her boss of causing her illness. If she didn't want pity from her boss and if she's supposedly independent... oh my. Quite a contradiction, ja?"

Ema let out another violent cough as she not only tried to regain her composure but to think of another comeback. However, it was not going to happen right away because one cough led to another, then another, and she finally kept coughing until she felt like she had to throw up again even though there was nothing in her stomach. But it kept building up that she felt she had to double over.

Klavier tried to pat her back though Ema kept trying to keep him away. Finally the brunette stopped coughing and lied back on her bed. Klavier was reluctant but he sat down beside her anyway.

"Say what you will, Miss Skye, if her boss is the sole reason for his subordinate's illness then let him take responsibility for it. The subordinate may have been silly into thinking that she can handle everything. In fact, I believe the phrase most apt for this situation is 'she bit off more than she can chew', ja?"

The woman closed her eyes and listened to Klavier with much disgust. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. Sure the blond prosecutor had dragged her out in the rain but it was Ema's choice to stay there and to wait. She didn't dry herself immediately when she came home. She didn't shower. She didn't do her usual routine as a heavy precaution. She wasn't going to admit it but if Klavier insists on his offer to take care of her, maybe she can work this to her advantage as well.

_No! For all you know, he could be using this situation so you can owe him a favor later on!_

While Klavier waited a response from here, there was another flash of light. Ema tossed her arms around the blond German and brought him closer to her. She felt almost safe but once she realized what she had done, Ema was close to pushing him away again when there was yet another flash.

Finally, Klavier understood. He understood from the look in her eyes on why she was acting this way. The crying. The shaking. The stuttering. He knew the regular Ema Skye he knew would never stutter in front of him like that. The fact that she didn't want him to pity her also made him realize the reason why that's so. It's something he would see in his witnesses but never really questioned.

Fear. Real fear.

He remembered back when he started as a prosecutor he heard her whisperings about her. Ema Skye is the sister of the legendary Lana Skye, ex-Chief Prosecutor. Klavier Gavin read as much as he could about the elder Skye sister so he could get an idea of what happened all those years ago. He had tried to be direct about it to his colleagues but they never told him anything. They just said it was in the court records. The Joe Darke Murders or more famously known as the SL-9 Incident between his older colleagues, and the _Skye vs. State of California _cases were kept under tight wraps. There wasn't much on public records but all he knew was it dealt with the higher ups in both the Prosecutor's Office and the police station. Corruption, even Klavier could recognize its vile stench. It didn't have to take a genius to figure out those two cases were a big part of Ema's past. He would never bring those up to her because it would never have anything to do with the current case at hand. Plus, he trusts Ema's judgement. Even though she was extremely outspoken and at times bitter, Klavier knew he hired the right person for the job.

Klavier was used to rumors anyway. Being a Gavineer taught him a thing or two about handling them.

"Miss Skye?" he whispered.

"Don't you dare bring this up at work, Gavin," she said, through clenched teeth. Klavier could tell she was losing strength quickly. "If you do, I will make the remainder of your life as painful as possible."

The blond man smiled. "Mein Fraulein, you keep forgetting I am human too. I am able to have compassion for another human being such as yourself. You keep forgetting, Miss Skye, I am not a robot though I must admit - I am quite ethereal to my fans."

For some reason, that comment made her feel chills but she only tightened her grip on him. She growled very quietly as Klavier took off his boots and placed them by the bed. Ema hated herself for this situation. She hated that she allowed him to do that. But she knew in the back of her mind that she couldn't function alone, by herself, during that time. She had to have his company, whether she wanted it or not.

"Could you at least leave those filthy boots by the door? I don't want to clean up after you here as well."

Klavier gave her a soft smile. "As you wish." After he had dropped off his boots, the blond seemed to abandon his coat as well. One lightning flashed another, Ema slowly started to feel safe again. Her fear slowly faded. She only wish that it was her sister by her side but, logically, beggers couldn't be choosers.

The rest of the night went fairly smooth. Klavier didn't annoy her as much as he usually did simply because the he decided to tell her stories about Kristoph, his older brother. She also, in turn, churned out stories about Lana as well even as she slowly started to fall asleep. Eventually, the two fell asleep next to each other even though Ema knew she was going to kick herself later for allowing that to happen. It was peaceful although slightly uncomfortable, but she got the rest her body craved so much. When morning came, Klavier told her to take care of herself and even left her some herbal tea and medication.

He also left her a promise that he would go back to her apartment after work.

A promise that she sort of hoped he would keep.


End file.
